1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a color toner for electrophotography having a colored resin composition in micropulverized form in which a colorant is contained in a specific form, whereby deterioration of its various characteristics ordinarily arising from its being filled with a colorant is prevented, and, moreover, the resin composition is uniformly colored.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a colored resin composition which is suitable for use in the field of colored materials and can be dispersed uniformly and minutely even when a colorant is blended thereinto, and, moreover deterioration of its various characteristics caused by the colorant, such as bleed-out, is prevented.
2. Prior Art
Thermoplastic polymers are being employed widely in various fields because of their mechanical characteristics, excellent moldability, etc. Because of the broadness of their applicability, there are many fields in which coloration is required, and even more applications can be expected as a result of coloration.
The coloration operation is desirably performed by an operation which is as simple as possible, such as by simple mixing. When a colorant is blended into a thermoplastic resin, a speckled pattern due to nonuniform dispersion, or in worse cases bleed-out, may be caused. Further, due to the presence of the colorant, the properties inherently possessed by the thermoplastic polymer such as electrostatic and coating characteristics, and chemical resistance which, as surface characteristics, may be markedly impaired, whereby a colored product having practical application cannot be obtained.